


Anchor

by skyekingsleigh



Series: i would never leave without you [stalia] [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Pack Feels, Post-Break Up, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyekingsleigh/pseuds/skyekingsleigh
Summary: They weren’t together, not anymore, but Stiles was still the only person Malia has ever connected with. He was still the only person she had ever loved truly and deeply. Stiles was still her anchor.





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly based on the song "Anchor" by Novo Amor and is a part of a stalia song series i'm currently working on :)

The thing is, Stiles had a vision. And Malia knew about that. They would go to college together, rent a small house with the pack and live together, graduate and turn their own dreams to reality _together._

The other thing is, well, they’re not together anymore.

Come to think of it, somehow Malia had always known that it wouldn’t last forever. What they had wasn’t like a slow burn, gradually building up until such time that they figured out what they really felt and only after that would get together. No. They clashed, they burned, and they fell instantly. The moment her fist collided with his face in that unexpected punch was the moment she fell in love with Stiles Stilinski. 

The problem with their fire was they burned out as fast as they flamed.

And now all Malia was left with were her aching heart, his faded plaid shirt, old memories and plans that were scrapped the minute he shut the door to her car and walked away, and her eyes.

The very eyes that watch him still, whether he was sat in front of her in their lunch table or whenever he raises his hand in class to answer a question. They weren’t together, not anymore, but Stiles was still the only person Malia has ever connected with. He was still the only person she had ever loved truly and deeply. Stiles was still her anchor. 

She haven’t told the pack, didn’t plan on it either. It started when Stiles got taken and most of her friends knew about that part. How she struggled on control because she unknowingly lost the person who keeps her human, who tames the beast inside of her. What they didn’t know was that even when he returned, nothing has changed. 

She was still struggling, especially on full moons. They didn’t have the time to worry about her, anyways, since school ended and they were all busy trying to figure out what to do with their lives. Derek was the only person she told, and he was a few thousand miles away in Europe. They both could shape-shift now, turning into actual wolves and coyotes and that was something they could bond about in their fifteen-minute skype calls every day.

Malia didn’t have to lie. It was hard to, with Scott and Liam being living lie detectors and Stiles being able to read her so well. So she did it over their group chat. 

_Going to Europe with pops. See you guys whenever._

Simple, yet effective in the sense that it was vague but not so much so that they would sense something off. She had nothing to worry about, with her dad (Tate) being in New York with family. Only a few hours after she hit send, she boarded the plane.

France was extraordinary. Being a coyote for eight years of her life, her travels are limited to Beacon Hills and Mexico only. Being in an actual different country, in an entire different continent, well… it took her breath away.

Derek, despite being an omega (Scott refused to refer to him and Isaac as such, since he insists that as faraway as they were, they are still part of the pack) had been living with Cora and Isaac in Paris. He spent a few months in South America with his sister before hunting Isaac down through Argent. Since then, they’ve rented a flat together. Malia was a new addition to that flat for the summer. She knew little about Isaac and Cora, but had talked to the both of them enough online to be comfortable with them.

Tonight is a different story. It’s a full moon. Stiles had messaged all of them to be careful, a new tradition he initiated now that they are all separated this summer. His text was what’s going through Malia’s mind as she bent down and let out a deep growl.

“Say the words, Malia.” Derek insisted, a few distances away from her with Isaac and Cora just outside the door, probably listening in. “Say them. It’ll help.”

She shut her eyes tightly, digging her claws to her palms before spitting the words out. “Alpha, beta, omega. Alpha, beta, omega. Alpha…it’s not working!”

“You can do it. Find your anchor, your emotional tether. Find it inside your heart, buried in the deepest corner of your mind. It’s there. It’s just waiting for you to acknowledge it. Come on, Malia.”

But she already has an anchor. Well, had.

“I can’t!” she almost sobbed through the throbbing of her fangs. “The more I think about him, the more it hurts. The more I lose control.”

It was silent for a few minutes, the only sounds were her cries of pain while she tried to claw her way out of the chains Derek had put on her. 

“Malia…” for the first time, Derek’s voice was gentle, almost soothing. “He’s still a part of your life, and there’s nothing wrong with him still being your anchor. You didn’t lose Stiles, Mal.” 

With just the sound of his name, her claws retracted, her canines disappeared and she shifted back to being human. But still, Malia was crying.

Derek immediately went and wrapped his arms around her. It was nice to have a family. Derek understood. He’s lost too many, too. Silently, she thanked her lucky stars that she had her cousins here with her.

“You’re wrong.” She whispered. “I did lose him. _He left me._ ”

“He still loves you either way, you know that.”

“Not in the way he did before. Not in the way that I need.” She admitted. 

Derek wiped away her fresh tears and tucked her stray hairs behind her ears. “Then find another anchor. Or better yet, be your own anchor. It doesn’t always have to be him. It could be your dad, or your mother and sister. It’s your choice, Malia. You have to help yourself.” 

“I can’t.” she shook her head and looked down at her healing hands. The wounds are healing, and soon they will be gone. But the blood’s still there, a reminder that even for a few seconds she let the beast inside her win. “I feel like it’s the only part of him I get to keep. If I let this go, then I let _him_ go. And I can’t.”

In the back of her mind, she hears his voice.

_“You’re coming back, right?”_

_“Yeah, yeah I’d never leave you behind.”_

_“Don’t mock the vision,”_

_“I like the vision, especially if I’m part of it.”_

_“I like you, Stiles. I like you a lot.”_

_“Yeah, I can work with that.”_

_“I wouldn’t leave without you.”_

_“Really?”_

_“I would never leave without you.”_

“Then let him go, Malia.” Derek stood up and walked to the door before facing her again. “Besides, you’re a Hale. You can do anything.”

In one corner of the room, her phone rang. She crawled to it and clutched the black gadget in her hands. ‘Stiles’, it read. 

Malia took a deep breath. 

_“Would you please try to behave like a human?”_

_“I need Stiles for that.”_

_“Why? Is he your human crutch?”_

_**“He’s my anchor.”** _

With shaking hands, she hit ignore.


End file.
